1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of communications with supervised interaction, and more particularly, to such a system and method that control the nature of the communication between at least two entities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many systems for communicating and exchanging information have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a system and method where the communicating parties may be supervised by a third party, such as a coordinator.
None of them include the use of controlled specific choices (either through the use of visual and/or auditory user interface such as menus and/or prompts) that control the scope of the communication. The third party (also referred to as the enabler or coordinator) controls the scope of the communication.